


Been Waiting for You to Make a Move

by iwillhaveamoonbase



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, F/M, as have a lot of major plot points, but this happened instead, i just have to write it, the ending has been decided, when will we could be heroes return from the war?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillhaveamoonbase/pseuds/iwillhaveamoonbase
Summary: Callum and Rayla pining at a college party.An AU scenario of how We Could Be Heroes-verse Rayllum got together.  It is not part of the WCBH-verse, but includes my OC, Zaras.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Been Waiting for You to Make a Move

Callum stood off to the side with Claudia. She had had convinced him to come to a party off-campus. He had only agreed because he had mentioned it to Rayla off-handed and she had admitted she was going with her friends. Zaras and her other friends were all convinced she needed a new SO to get Bandlr to back off. Rayla had scowled at that, but had shrugged it off.

Callum took a sip of his drink. She was so beautiful. He had never been good with girls that he grew-up around, so he wasn’t shocked when he became tongue-tied around Rayla. He saw her laugh out of the corner of his eye, a Moonshadow boy he had never seen smiling down at her. They looked good together. Not like…not like he and Rayla would. Callum crushed the cup in his hand a bit. He was a coward.

“You doing OK, Sad Prince?” Callum quickly turned to see Rayla, a concerned look in her violet eyes.

“Of course.”

“You just look really interested in your drink. There’s a few human girls that have been eyeing you up a bit, you know. You should ask them for a dance. Maybe you'll get a date or two out of it.”

“I’m not interested in dating right now.” Callum almost thought he saw a bit of disappointment in Rayla’s eyes. “I want to focus on expanding my magic and improving border relations.”

“You should have fun, too. If there’s someone you like, say something.”

‘ _It’s not that easy_.’ Callum simply smiled at Rayla. “Sure. Who’s that guy you’re talking to?”

Rayla’s brows furrowed. “Don’t know. He said something funny so I just laughed a bit. Not really interested in starting anything with a stranger, to be honest. I was friends with both my exes before we started dating and I just feel more comfortable knowing someone before dating or hooking up or whatever.”

“I’m the same way.”

“That’s probably why you’ve only ever dated Claudia.”

Callum chuckled. He looked down at her. She was right there; he could feel her body heat reaching towards him. When had this pining started? He wasn’t even sure anymore. “Do you wanna dance?”

Rayla raised a brow. “Really? I heard a rumor they were going to be playing sexy or slow songs or night. You’ll either have to deal with me grinding against you or holding me close. You actually OK with that?”

It wasn’t a ‘no.’ “Are you?”

Rayla shrugged, but she looked intrigued. “I haven’t danced all night. I was planning on heading out soon. This isn’t really my scene anymore.”

“It used to be?”

“High school had a lot of parties. I got my fill by the time I graduated.”

“Do you wanna dance?” Callum asked again.

“Aye, let’s do this.” Rayla took his cup and threw it into the garbage can a few feet away. “Still got it!” She pumped her fist when it landed in. She then led Callum to the dance floor, ignoring everyone who was giving them strange looks. Callum admired her courage and her ‘daring’ as she always put it. Here she was, a sophomore, while he was still a freshman on top of the still very clear elf-human divide on campus and she was putting his hands on her hips and wrapping her arms around his neck. “Ignore them,” she whispered. “We’re just friends. We don’t have to explain ourselves to anyone here.”

Callum looked down at Rayla. As the beat started and as she looked up at him, he knew, he didn’t want to just be her friend. He also knew he wasn’t welcomed in her world. She had never invited him to sit with her and her friends despite how much time they spent together. They were friends and would never be anything more. 

  
_I'm so into you, I can barely breathe_

_And all I wanna do is to fall in deep_

_But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line, hey, yeah_

_So name a game to play, and I'll roll a dice, hey_

_\------------------------------------------------_

Rayla smiled as they fell into a bit of a box step to make Callum comfortable. The guy Callum had been talking about had seemed interesting enough, but she had spent half the time noticing his eyes weren’t green or his hair was white and it all felt wrong because he wasn't Callum. She wasn’t interested in flirting at all with someone who was clearly interested in her. No, she wanted someone who had never given her any indication he liked her back. Everyone was giving her shit for spending as much time with Callum as she did, accusing her of just being lonely and needing someone new. It had been more than two years since she’d been in a relationship, but it wasn’t her fault nobody was catching her interest. The only person she really felt comfortable with was Callum and that was never going to happen. He was a prince, a human prince. Even thinking about it was a fairy tale that belonged in her deranged dreams.

_Oh, baby, look what you started_

_The temperature's rising in here_

_Is this gonna happen?_

_Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move_

_Before I make a move_

“I’m not good at this kind of thing,” Callum whispered to her. That was so cute.

“All you got to do is keep your hands on my hips.” Rayla pulled him a lot closer to her before grinding her hips to his. Callum’s breath hitched and she was worried she had made him uncomfortable. Instead, he pulled her closer, tightening his hold on her. They were flush together now. Rayla bit her lip. She wanted…no, she couldn’t think about that. She wasn’t allowed to have him.

_So, baby, come light me up, and maybe I'll let you on it_

_A little bit dangerous, but, baby, that's how I want it_

_A little less conversation and a little more "touch my body"_

_'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

_Got everyone watchin' us, so, baby, let's keep it secret_

_A little bit scandalous, but, baby, don't let them see it_

_A little less conversation and a little more "touch my body"_

_'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah_

Rayla pulled away a bit, needing distance between them. If she hadn’t, she wasn’t sure what she was going to do. Probably ruin the best friendship she had ever had. He listened to her and gave his opinions, but also tried to not make her feel stupid when she didn’t know something. He was funny even though he was a complete dork. Rayla looked up into his eyes again. There was something in there that she was terrified of. She couldn’t explain it, but she had seen that look before in both Aoife and Malik when they had been dating, except this…this was far more intense. She had to be imagining it. She had nothing to offer someone like him.

_This could take some time, hey_

_I made too many mistakes_

_Better get this right, right, baby_

_Oh, baby, look what you started_

_The temperature's rising in here_

_Is this gonna happen?_

_Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move_

_Before I make a move_

Those green eyes of his should be illegal. It wasn’t fair that they were so pretty and reminded her of back home in Silvergrove when she would play with the adoraburrs. Everything about him made him happy and made her ache for something that felt right on the edge of being in her grasp, but couldn’t be further away. A few times she felt one of his hands leave her hips only to return pretty quickly. What was he doing? She got her answer a moment later when he put a hand on her lower back, pushing her just a bit closer to him again. 

_So, baby, come light me up, and maybe I'll let you on it_

_A little bit dangerous, but, baby, that's how I want it_

_A little less conversation and a little more "touch my body"_

_'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

_Got everyone watchin' us, so, baby, let's keep it secret_

_A little bit scandalous, but, baby, don't let them see it_

_A little less conversation and a little more "touch my body"_

_'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

They finished the dance slightly separated, but they maintained eye contact the whole time. By the end of it, Rayla felt as if Callum had just seen into her very soul and knew exactly what she kept locked in the deepest recesses of her heart. And if he had, he wasn’t doing anything about it, was he? Her heart broke when they pulled apart. He had every chance to do something, but he hadn’t. She kept a grin on her face as he led her off the dance floor, back to her friends. He quickly headed out, rushing to Claudia and telling her goodbye before disappearing from Rayla’s sight. 

“I must have made him uncomfortable,” she sighed to Zaras. Zaras rolled her eyes before making a noncommittal noise. “What?”

Zaras shrugged. “Idiots, both of you.”

“What?” Rayla demanded.

Zaras shook her head, heading off to go find her SO of the week. “Figure it out, Rayla. You’ll be happier when you do.”

Rayla shook her head. Zaras didn’t know what she was talking about. That internet addict had no clue what was going through her mind. Rayla was jerked out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. The guy she had been talking to, Aaron, or was it Allen, was smiling down at her. “You wanna dance?”

Rayla thought about it for just a moment. It wasn’t even a question. “No, thanks.” The guy frowned. “What?” she asked a little too aggressively, still pissed at Zara’s cryptic words. 

“You were dancing with the human prince.”

“We’re friends, study buddies, actually, and I’ve known him for almost a year. This is the first time you and I have talked. Look, I don’t know what idea you got, but I’m not looking for anything tonight. We talked, that’s it.”

The guy gave her an eyebrow raise. “I was just asking to dance. I mean, if you wanted to have some fun-”

“I don’t want either.”

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I thought, since you laughed at my lame jokes-”

“That I was interested? Sorry, but I’m not. I’m sure my friends also told you to ask.” He nodded at that. “They don’t speak for me.”

“Clearly.”

Rayla rolled her eyes. “I’m leaving anyways. This isn’t really my thing. Have a good night.” Rayla didn’t give him a chance to say anything else. She sent a quick text to Zaras and the group chat that she was heading in for the night. As she was leaving, she saw Callum with his head in his hands sitting on a bench about ten feet away. She would notice that scarf anywhere. “Callum?”

He looked up quickly. “Rayla?”

“You doing OK?” Callum shook his head. “What’s wrong?” Rayla walked up to him. He looked up at her, lost beyond belief. She sat down next to him. “Please, tell me.” Callum looked down at her lips. Rayla’s breath hitched. “Show me,” she breathed. She knew what she was hoping for, but what she got was so much better. Callum brought both of his hands up to her cheeks and leaned his forehead against her’s. They breath mixed for a bit before she leaned in a bit. He met her halfway, claiming her lips. It was as if he struck her with a fulminis, lightning coursing through her. 

Rayla ran a hand through his hornless brown hair. It was so soft. He tasted like the sugary soda from the party, a slight hint of orange at the edge of it all. He tried to pull away, but she took his bottom lip in between her teeth, not quite ready for him to pull away. “Rayla…”

“Don’t run away from me. Please.”

Rayla opened her eyes to see those green eyes piercing into her again. “You don’t want this, Rayla.”

“Don’t tell me what I don’t want,” she shook her head, eyes narrowing slightly. “I hate it when people tell me what I do and do not want.”

“Noted. But, what happened in there, it must have affected your feelings. We were-”

“Having eye sex?” He flushed. “I thought I was going crazy. You weren’t making a move, but your eyes didn’t leave mine for a second. This did not start for me tonight. I don’t know about you, but I’ve been wanting you to give me a sign for _months_ that I wasn’t alone here.”

“I didn’t think you wanted me. I’m not exactly what you’ve been raised to want.”

Rayla looked down before looking back up. “I don’t care. I don’t know what you’ve done to me, but I don’t think it’s crazy to say that this, whatever it is, is mutual.” 

“I want to be with you, Rayla. I want to kiss you whenever I want, I want to hold your hand and do all the stupid mushy things you make fun of.”

“Like dates?” she chuckled.

“Like dates.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad.”

\--------------------------------------

Callum woke up the next morning to a callused hand pressing against her chest and a pair of very soft breasts against his back. His eyes went wide for a moment before last night came back to him. He quickly turned over to see Rayla sleeping behind him, holding him close. Her eyes lightly fluttered open, brief shock entering them before an easy smile lit up her face. “’Mornin’.”

“I think we skipped a few steps.”

Rayla ran a hand down his cheek. “I don’t care.”

“You want some coffee?”

“I can think of something better to start the day with.” She flipped them over until she was leaning over him. “You up for it, Your Highness?”

Callum placed his hands on her hips, spanning his fingers so he could feel as much of her possible. “I’m up for whatever you can dish out.”

Rayla smirked. “Get ready. Last night was a test drive. I’m not going easy on you anymore.”

"I look forward to it."

\------------------------------------------

At noon, Rayla was sipping coffee from a mug while Callum was making heart eyes at her over his own cup while their free hands were clasped together. “I need to tell Zaras I'm not dead.” He nodded. She cooked feel his eyes on her as she left, giving an extra swish of her hips just to keep him on his toes. Rayla smiled as she saw Zaras had sent her a text asking if she was alright. She sent a quick text back before heading back to Callum.

‘ _You were right. I’ve never been happier._ ’


End file.
